The Chronicles of Rycon
by TheEpicHamster
Summary: This is a Si-fi action-novel filled with everything from epic battles too hot romance scenes. But over all this science fiction novel, is a story about a man, who has to pay the ultimate price, for the people he loves.


The Chronicles of Rycon.

Maybe some things should not be spoken about. Like a story that should be hidden behind secrets and misfortune. I'd like to think stories that are real, should be left in a void of nothingness. The joys and sorrows that follow this account will be considered the most accurate by any Athrainian historian. But never the less of these, in this case, this chronicle must be told.

Rycon Coreavant.

"Hey that wrench, yeah that one.. Thanks." A young engineer said tightening the loose arch-energy cycling clamps.

"You know, these old clamps have seen more battle than almost half the APA corps." His friend gave a hardy punch to one of the clamps which had no effect.

"I was hoping to see even just a little battle with her, I can only imagine the glory days of the Hannibal. What a ship in her prime."

"Zarth, I know what your thinking." Zarth's pal said with a smile.

"Yeah, someday the Hannibal and I will be in a battle. Unless I become a knight."

"Don't laugh Marcus, I'm serious." The young man Marcus could at least not hold back a broad grin.

"You know how difficult it is just join the APA corps? Besides what would Tamleia think with you being gone and with your life on the line?"

"Why do you think I'm working on this old energy clamp and not home?" Zarth glanced away for a second.

"I'm sorry Zarth, you know she's only thinking of you."

"This is important.. Marcus, if I was a knight... Tamleia and I would be wealthy, have a name in the royal court and maybe in be involved with the counsel of Arch-lords."

"Well that is... a great life...but its not worth the risk."

"To me it is!" Zarth raised is voice.

"Okay, enough said.. I would never let a simple argument come between us." Marcus put a strong hand on Zarth's shoulder.

"Go home my friend, leave these stupid repairs to me." Zarth smiled and started packing his tools.

"And that Tamleia... she's a hell of a woman you have there." Marcus finished with a pleasing whistle as if she walked right by him.

Zarth maintained his smile. "Good luck with that reactor coil."

"What's wrong with the... Thanks..." Marcus said sarcastically.

After picking up a few things from the courtyard market, Zarth also added to the list good smelling cologne and flowers picked from the Grand Arch-lord hall itself. Parking the holo-cruiser Zarth poised for a second hoping to find his wife in a good mood. Opening the door as quietly as possible he suddenly noticed the house much cleaner than usual. Even though the newlyweds still had multiple crates lining each wall, indicating the couple just moved in.

Some lights where on, Zarth avoided igniting any others, just for the reason of his little need for light himself. One of the many things Tamleia and Zarth had in common. Which perplexed him as it added to one of the many odd reasons why she was acting so abnormally since the couple's first year.

Putting his gear away Zarth first hit the bathroom. Combing his hair and a few other accommodations he added to make his appearance and smell to be pleasant, Zarth started towards the bedroom. Opening the door softly Zarth was surprised to see Tamleia sleeping peacefully. Looking upon her Zarth turned to close the door.

"Don't leave." She said quietly.

"So I can sleep in our bed tonight?"

"Better than the floor honey." Tamleia giggled slightly.

"I didn't expect you home love, are you feeling well?" Zarth sat down carefully.

"Well I don't work anymore." She replied.

"What happened? Did you get fired?"

She nodded attractively.

"Then where's the cruiser?"

"I sold it love, after all we did need the money, and now that I have no job and..."

She was cut off by that passionate classical kiss Zarth always allowed her to explore. She responded aggressively with a stronger yet petite kiss along with wrapping her arms around his head and upper shoulders. "I missed you love."

She whispered seductively in his hear.

"Baby, wow.. You're really in the mood." Zarth said in between kisses.

She nodded as usual as she allowed him to peck a multiple kissing streak down her neck, until Zarth came to her large chest which he began to play with, along with his never ending swarm of kisses upon her breast.

"So,... how was...work?" She questioned in between breaths.

"Not now hon, let's make love." Zarth said withdrawing from her well-endowed bust.

"No let's talk about work today, how was it?" She sat up in bed.

"Well it was the usual, same old mechanical issues with the Hannibal..." Zarth said taking off his clothes.

"You're not dressed right love?" He said as she nodded again.

"Well go on... have you thought about staying with AIA corps?" She asked with an natural over attractive tone that practically melted Zarth as he almost pounced on her playfully.

"Uh... actually hon I was thinking of becoming a knight, that way we could have..."

"Have you dead! That's what we'll have!" As Tam's mood changed from passionate love to sheer aggression.

"You're sleeping on the floor in the kitchen, no Athrainian knight, husband or not.. Is going to sleep with me!" She practically screamed throwing pots and any fragile objects in reach.

Zarth had only a matter of seconds to grab his pants before being pummeled by pottery of all sorts. Running into the familiar kichten that already had his sleeping components at hand from the previous week.

"I think she was serious this time." Zarth said to himself, pulling his covers over his aching body from pot wounds. Sighing, he tried to think of another approach to this career change.

Later that night, Zarth woke to fix some food. After finishing his snack Zarth went into the bedroom just to check on her, and as usual she was shivering beyond repair. So Zarth quietly crept in bed, the moment he wrapped his arms around her peacefully slumbering body, came a peaceful sigh of comfort from her beautiful chest. He also noted a secure smile she faintly gave before Zarth himself found rest.

CHAPTER II

Arch-lord's heart

Roaring laughter than was not pleasant echoed around the bar as vile men, sober or not where taking turns beating any new punk or trooper that came in, just after finishing off a young man who would never walk again. The music was as typical as festering mud piles under the coolant fans in public restrooms. Many, strong veteran soldiers, hunters, even small gang lords would lurk in places such as these.

As the chaotic brawling continued, a small group of cloaked men made their way to the tender of the holo-bar.

"I am in search of a Slaygarian by the name of Hamlis Oris." The lead hooded man said.

His only response was a roar of laughter from the mob that surrounded him.

"I know he is here, in this room, and I know you are all his loyalist." The leader predicted.

The laughter suddenly died, followed by the sound of chairs scooting and feet scrambling.

"And what makes you think I believe you?" The tender's old eyes sparkled menacingly as he and the entire mob's weapons clicked and cocked for a fight.

"Because I am Flint Menrone Arch-lord of the United Alliance." Flint said unavailing himself.

"It's a Arch-lord.. Light him up!" The old man said as flashes of gunfire suddenly erupted everywhere.

But to the surprise of the mob, not a single shot even touched Flint or his men.

"My turn."

The Arch-lord simply raised his hands. Allowing the weak soldiers to be siphoned by a electrical wind vortex that absorbed all oxygen in the building almost instantly. The remainder of the mob suffered the vicious weaponry of Flint's trusted elite men. Who cut into the group with bright blue flashing lights from their advanced fully automatic assault rifles, along with electrical sonic bursts, finalized by the release of Flint's vortex.

No one survived the power of this Arch-lord. Accept a scrawny little man that was scrambling away from cover.

"There you are! Hamlis you sick worm!" Flint picked up the helpless man with one arm.

"Trying to run away huh? Not this time." he smirked to his suited men.

"Don't take me in! Please I beg of you! I have money!..." Hamlis squirmed in a futile attempt to release himself from Flint's iron grip.

"That's all boys, we got what we came for." Flint said still lifting Hamlis by the neck as he carried him around like a rag doll.

Before leaving Flint unrolled some money on the holo-bar floor.

"Another successful mission, Menrone I can't say I'm not impressed with your versatility in rounding up the UA's enemies." The Chairman of military staff praised.

"Only for the men under my command, Sir." Flint replied humbly.

"Either way, you have done quite a service to your country for how many years?"

"1,856 Sir."

"Heh! That's an Arch-lord for you." The Chairman chuckled.

"Here take it."

The Chairman presented secretary of offensive and defense powers.

"But sir, this is almost..."

"Yes, I know... commander and chief, but no... you'll never get that son." he joked.

"But you can't really complain, you have every single award in military history, especially as of today."

The Chairman thanked him and sent Flint on his way. On the way Flint was greeted and sometimes attacked by reporters of all kinds, from every world known to man.

This Arch-lord's home the United Alliance, was a crowded, heavily populated system, full of industrial life.

Despite all this, Flint's estate was indeed more fair than most the inhabitant's of the planet. He parked his cruiser alongside a flaming red speed looking holo-cruiser. Just the site of it made Flint smile, with gifts in hand, he found his love without even trying.

Their kissing embrace was slightly aggressive for Flint's lover was a well endowed woman with a caring side that dominated all.

"Amy, did you hear?" He said holding her fragile body.

"Yes, it's all over the news, your public statement, everything." She replied absorbing his embrace lovingly without resisting in any way.

"I'm so happy love, just think in a few months, we'll be the most rich, powerful couple in this sector." Flint boasted, which made Amy feel uneasy.

"Let's talk about the wedding, I've thought up where have it, there's this place in Slaygaria, the most beautiful place you've ever seen." She said, glowing with obvious beauty.

Flint removed his weapons and boots, anything for a relaxing day with Amy.

"Sounds like a plan love, Just pick whatever place in the galaxy you prefer." Flint encouraged, forcing a approving smile from his lover.

"So anything amazing on the Holo-net lately?"

"You mean besides your promotion? Yes, I'm fascinated with ancient Athrainian History, the channel is on." She said increasing the audio volume, while preparing supper for the couple.

"And today we still have this grand site, as the local's here put it "meenorrrfeea". But see for yourself, this Menorfia is still acclaimed to be the largest ground structure ever built, in fact it is widely know for the tower to be seen from any approaching planetary view. Spanning over 900 miles just in width. As far as height is concerned, many scholars can not determine the exact measurement due to weather issues higher in the atmosphere."

The channel continued.

"Thanks John, as he already stated this site is incredible in size but not In purpose, In fact it is believed that the original people who constructed this morbid design had no intention for any use of the building itself. So people such as Aliens, UFO's even the people who built this, where not intelligent after all."

The last statement made Flint smile.

"I wonder sometimes about who actually built that incredible tower." Amy thought out loud.

"They already stated, no intelligence after all." Flint teased, as Amy playfully slapped him.

Both Amy and Flint talked for a great deal of time. Mainly over wedding plans and a future family, which was Amy's personal favorite subject. Just the thought of Children frightened Flint, to much work plus his career was not ready for kind of change. But the more Amy talked about it the more Flint was wavering towards her side. Especially since his whole life had be nothing but war and fighting.

"You know, those Athrainian women have 3 to 4 babies at a time." She smiled seeing him gulp.

"Yeah every 20 to 30 years." Flint defended.

"Don't worry love, children will come from out love, sooner or later." Amy's words sent sensual chills down his spine.

"For now, it will be just us, power, and money beyond your wildest dreams." He said, holding her while they both watched the stars in the heavens above.

Zarth woke from a peaceful slumber, rubbing his face he sat up grudgingly. He took a long glance at his love, who was still sleeping but stirred slightly. Zarth caressed her unclothed back for a few minutes, topped with a slight, but noticeable kiss that she felt.

Going to the house restroom, Zarth began to prepare for work. Glancing in the holo-mirror he noticed the scratches from his wife's mood swings. Smiling he knew Tamleia enjoyed Zarth more than anything in her life. But he knew, though she would not admit it, that something wasn't right. She would not admit it, but the signs where obvious.

Zarth was never a hunk, but he a good build that kept women interested, especially his lover. But despite this Zarth was a military man, who had the handsome features of a military man. He always considered himself a clean kept man, with potential. Standing at the typical Athrainian height 7' even, Topped with chocolate brown hair, with matching eyes.

His wife was that of raw beauty, she was quite short for a Athrainian. Standing at exactly 5'5 she could keep up with any other woman. Her face was little and petite with small curved lips that gave way to a drop dead hot smile. A little nose that curved beautifully as if she was a model. Well rounded cheeks that added to her gorgeous expressions. Small but tight jaw-line that tucked neatly behind her neck giving way to pure sensual attraction. Her eyebrows curved seductively, but where kept thin a well trimmed. Her hair was thick, and naturally luscious, colored chocolate brown with a hint of dashing red like her husband's. Her eye's sharp blue, with a dash of faint red lines, mixed with a jade rim. Her body was small, buy sexy. Her large bust was probably the most noticeable bodily feature, but trim to her tight well kept waist. And not to mention her softly rounded butt that didn't draw to much attention, but simply added to her incredible form.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Zarth repeated frustratingly to himself.

When Zarth's holo-cruiser showed up at the same repair building he found Marcus already waiting for him at the porting lift.

"Why are you waiting for me Marcus?"

"When you left you took my tools, my gear, everything... man you really weren't thinking when you left huh?" Marcus replied while helping Zarth unpack his gear.

"It's Tam isn't it?"

"You just had to ask." Zarth said rolling his eyes.

"Are you guy's doing okay, I mean, are you making love?" Marcus asked sincerely.

"Oh yeah, last night was good, we had a fight but she gave in, but she was pretty tired when we did have... See, that's the problem."

"She's sleeping all the time isn't she?"

"How did?..."

"My girlfriend did the same thing, She was moody, but would sleep all the time." Marcus added.

"How do you cure it?" Zarth asked becoming curious.

"You can cure children."

"You mean, she is?"

Marcus nodded.

"That's when I found out I was going to be a father, I didn't believe the whole syndrome thing until I asked around and found some other buddies with the same..."

Marcus cut himself off, as Zarth stumbled back.

"Zarth, are you okay?" Marcus questioned.

"Uh, yeah.. I just didn't know... I mean... wow.."Zarth's expression turned from shock to joy.

"And that's how I became a husband and a father." Marcus said doing a comical bow.

"I have to get back... I have to talk to her."

"Not now buddy." Marcus said holding him back.

"We still have that reactor coil to repair."

Chapter III

Shadow returns

At first, just a skeletal frame, and now. A technological masterpiece, what seemed to be hidden was only a shell of evil. A nemesis dreaded by all who know him, a devourer of worlds. Now, all who remember him have fallen into darkness they are not aware of. Shadow returns.

"Hey you, papers..." The security officer said looking though the ID holo-papers.

"Everything seems to be in order. You're free to go."

The young man passed the electrically barred gates. This facility was top security, with gun towers, armed death-squads, even a hangar where they kept tanks, artillery, and waves of fully decked out armored infantry. This United Alliance super base was the holding area for only a handful most important crime offending individuals.

"This way son." A fully armed guard guided his visitor to a particular holding cell.

After punching codes, deactivating alarms, and pulling vault doors. The guard motioned for the man to sit as his prisoner was authorized in.

"Five minuets kid."

The guard slapped the vault door shut behind him. Just as the young man unveiled himself.

"So you're my contact." Hamlis assumed after being shoved into his seat.

"Yes, tomorrow at high day you will be brought to trial, your fate will be decided there."

Hamlis tried to beg, but his legal advisor just sifted his hand on the marble table.

"Don't worry about him boys, he's canned." He motioned Hamlis's guards to leave.

When they did, the young man leaned close to Hamlis.

"You're name, your old name, it was Saint at one time."

"Yes." Hamlis replied.

"My master is in need of you, If you are freed my master will be in need of your services."

"Shadow?" Saint asked.

"Yes." The man said getting up to leave.

"What's your name son?"

The man delayed his stride for a second, but he turned to face Hamlis.

"Caid Mortis."

"But how will I know when t...?"

Hamlis cut himself off, just as Caid smiled sinisterly then walked away.

"No that's not going to happen! She's always been faithful to my choices!" Zarth shouted at Marcus.

"Things haven't been going to well with that talk about Knighthood huh?" Marcus teased in a serious gesture.

"How do you always know what's happening in my marriage life?" Zarth questioned frustratingly.

"Well Sariene and Tamleia are twin sisters you know."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting." Zarth snapped lightly.

"Hey man, take another day off early, this reactor coil isn't going anywhere." Marcus looked Zarth in the eye.

"All I can say is, love her, above and beyond yourself no matter how she treats you."

"And hey, don't take my tools this time."

That comment made Zarth smile.

"We need to have a family dinner sometime."

"Sure thing brother, and one more thing. Kids are the best thing a man could ask for." Marcus said far-welling his good friend.

And as usual, Zarth bought nice smelling flowers and cologne for Tamleia to enjoy. Coming home from work, despite how easy mechanical repairs seemed to be, a reactor coil was too close to over-exhausting manual labor to imagine.

Again, Zarth found his beautiful wife sleeping, accept this time she was in a sitting position with the holo-net buzzing away on some boring channel.

"Entertaining I see." Zarth said quietly, sitting next to her dreaming body.

To his surprise she was wearing whatever modern type of makeup that was fashionable. All Zarth knew is that it made her beautifully formed features even more perfect, even though that seemed impossible. His curiosity was suddenly sparked, she wasn't wearing much as far as clothing was considered. She was wearing a small red tank-top that just barely covered her bust. Her thin slim abs that where now slightly curved out forming a small bump was clearly visible, he stroked the bump lovingly, putting his head down to her stomach, as if to hear heartbeats, Zarth just absorbed this moment.

"Sleep now, little ones, someday you will have a good life, and you're parents will love you dearly." He said with a fathers tone.

Tam started to stir a little at his touch. Mumbling, she called his name more than once, before she woke to her senses.

"Hey love." She said faintly.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" He questioned with concern.

"Well I... You haven't gone in the bathroom have you?"

Zarth just shook his head.

"It's a mess, something went wrong with the hydro-converter." She instantly replied with an odd sense of sudden awareness.

"Let me look at it... I'm sure I could..."

"No... no lets talk about work." She said smiling.

"Again? But we have more important things to talk about."

"Do we? Well alright love, let me get a little cleaned up for you." Tam's words sent hot chills though Zarth.

"Okay, just let me know when you're ready." He acknowledged with a lovers tone.

After a few minuets of pacing Zarth began to get impatient.

"Um... okay love, I'm waiting."

Those last two words meant the green light for Zarth. As he came bursting though the bedroom door he found her facing him in her small, hot red, lingerie dress with a huge smile that could melt any man. But before they began to kiss passionately, Zarth pulled out a little black box from his pocket.

"For me!" She almost shouted with enthusiasm.

"I want this to be a token to our love to each-other and to our future family." Zarth said as her eyes sparkled with intense attraction.

"I don't know what to say, love... I" She stopped herself as he put a gorgeous family ring on her middle finger.

"I don't know how many we will be having, but I know this, our family..."

"How many what?... We're not having a family." Tam said cutting off her husband.

"But how? I mean, your showing all the signs, you're sleeping too much and your so tired, all the..."

Shocked Tamleia sat on the edge of their bed. Then she stood up and faced her husband.

"I'm not carrying any children love, I'm just not feeling well."

"But, that seems..."

Zarth instantly noticed her head was pointing to the floor, he almost could have sworn he saw tears forming that she would not let him see. He knew this because she did it every time she was going to cry, and personally, Zarth thought her little fits where one of the many cute things about her.

"Your not lying to me are you hon?" He finished as she sat back down again.

"No I'm not, trust me on this one. Besides I need my sleep." She went into the bathroom with tears starting to form adding to her cute little look on her face.

In the hydro-converter trough lay a maturity test she had gotten from the med-tech bot earlier that day. On the holograph side, lay a symbol that made her cry, that symbol was positive. Yes, Tamleia was going to be a mother, and Zarth was going to be a father.


End file.
